parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Scenes from Movie Spoofs/2000-2009
Car (Dinosaur) Car (Dinosaur) title.jpg Sterling faints to Death.jpg Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm Fighting.jpg Jackson Storm Died.jpg Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Peter Pan (Shrek) title.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg|Peter Pan terrifies the Green Pigs Reggie about to Run from the Boov Guards.jpg Peter Pan Meets Reggie.jpg Peter Pan looks to Fawn sleeping in the Table with the Veggietales Characters.jpg Peter shouts "What are you Doing in my Neverland!".jpg Peter stands up the Characters to will get Lord Mayor Mulodoon.jpg Mayor Muldoon telling about to Kowalski.jpg Fawn, Gwen Stacy (Spider-Verse) and Felicie Milliner in the Trivia.jpg Peter Pan and Reggie Arrived.jpg Peter Pan and Reggie in the Duloc Photo.jpg Peter Pan and Reggie confused after the Welcome to Duloc.jpg Muldoon giving everyone when Peter and Reggie rescuing the Princess Felicie.jpg Reggie chasing Mavis.jpg Mavis throws Peter on the Tower.jpg Horton (Peter Pan), Reggie and Felicie about to Run to Mavis.jpg Peter Removes the Helmet.jpg Felicie sing the Bird.jpg Thunderclap being punched by Felicie Milliner.jpg Reggie screamed about Felicie turns into Melody.jpg Peter Pan snaps and yells Reggie that he Lives Alone.jpg peter argues Reggie.jpg Peter feels sad to Reggie about.jpg Mayor Muldoon about to Get eaten Alive by Mavis.jpg Mavis and Reggie in the End.jpg Reggie sing i'm a Beliver.jpg Animations, Inc. (2001) Animations Inc Title.jpg Frankenstein (from Hotel Transylvania) screaming at Robo-Child.jpg The Toad with the Scream Can.jpg Mac with the Airhorn to Wake Up Duke.jpg Dag scares Max.jpg Aunt May (Spider-Verse) threatens Max.jpg Classified pushed the Alert button to call the CDA Birds.jpg The Sock in Alex's Backside.jpg Duke does The Jump and Growl.jpg Duke sees and screams on Lizzy.jpg Larry the Cucumber tooks the Couples (while Lizzy on Larry's Backside).jpg Larry freaks out on Lizzy.jpg Spongebob Calls the CDA Birds.jpg Duke and Max looks to Lizzy crying.jpg CDA Birds captures Squidward.jpg Aunt May shuts the door as Max screams in pain on the Paws in the Door.jpg Duke seeing afraided from the Trash Cube.jpg CDA Birds attacks Alex (from a second time).jpg Baby Dino (from Ice Age) bites Max's Paws then he screamed in pain.jpg Duke scares Robo-Child.jpg 6 TV Screens of Duke scaring the Robot-Child.jpg Duke and Max Being Pushed by the Toad.jpg Max fights Duke P.t. Flea welcome to Bugville.jpg Duke and Max runs while gidget is angry at Max.jpg then Lizzy says Maxy when Gidget scares.jpg Lizzy Griffiths attacks Dag the Coyote.jpg Toad chasing Duke and Lizzy.jpg Toad in CDA Truck (Toad as Henry J. Watternoose's defeat).jpg Duke is really happy in the End.jpg Neverlands Age Neverlands Age Title Intro.jpg|A Man Foot Stumps Remy Peter Pan Treathens Mumble.jpg|Peter Pan Threatens and Warns Mumble Victor gets All Alone.jpg Ralph chasing roshan's mother.jpg Peter Pan and Ralph Shouts VICTOR!.jpg Victor with The Melon and Birds (Rio) Facing at Him.jpg Victor jumps off the Birds (from Rio).jpg Ralph, Victor and Peter Pan sleeping.jpg Marriane_and_Dawn_with_victor_and_roshan_1.jpg Ralph strangles Victor (while Hans and The Duke of Weselton Chasing on them).jpg Victor shows the Frozen Pirahna.jpg Victor shows the Frozen Dinosaur.jpg Victor Shows the The Human Evolution (Neverlands Age).jpg|Victor Shows the Human Evolution Peter Pan, Ralph, and Victor slides in the Ice.jpg Peter Pan, Adult Wendy and Danny.jpg Peter saves Ralph from the Lava.jpg Victor draws a Human drawing.jpg Victor puts Aloysius O'Hare in the Log.jpg peter and Ralph fights Tighten, Mr. Tweedy, and Archibald Snatcher.jpg Tighten (as Soto)'s death.jpg Remy frozen.jpg Finding Kubo (2003) Astrid and Hiccup seeing the Babies.jpg Astrid and Hiccup sees a Rattlesnake Jake.jpg Finding Kubo Title.jpg Kubo sees a Human and gets Captured.jpg Hiccup tries to save Kubo.png Hiccup meets Fawn.jpg Dave chases Hiccup and Fawn.jpg Kubo in Jail Tank.jpg Kubo meets the Jail Tank Gang.jpg Photo of Heather Muldoon with A Dead Skellengton.jpg Fawn sings Just Keep Swimming.jpg Venom chases Fawn and Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Fawn meets the Monsters.jpg Hiccup and Fawn in the Spider Cave.jpg The Jail Tank saves Kubo.jpg Hiccup meets Mumble.jpg Fawn's Arm in Damage Bite by a Animal.jpg Hiccup and Fawn about to get Eaten by a Dragon.jpg The Jailtank Gang shocked to see Heather Muldoon.jpg Thats not a Duck thats MACAW!.jpg Hiccup and Fawn rides on the Mighty Eagle.jpg Heather screaming upon Mighty Eagle seeing in the Window.jpg Hiccup and Fawn is shocked to see Kubo's playing dead.jpg Woody about to Save Kubo from Heather.jpg Heather Muldoon squirted on water.jpg Hiccup is happy to see Kubo when he's still alive.jpg The Humans running away from a UFO (Fawn sees a UFO).jpg Brother Human (2003) Brother Human Title.jpg Blu transforms into A Human (Bobby).jpg Bobby telling Bob and Larry where Lights Come to Mountains.jpg Bobby Screaming from of Humans arkwardly seeing.jpg Inspector Victor Van Dort 2 (2003) Inspector Victor Van Dort 2 Title.jpg The McQueen in The Hat (2003) The McQueen in the Hat Title.jpg Lightning Mcqueen saying a Monster Where?.jpg then Coraline and Charlie Brown screaming in terror to Lightning Mcqueen.jpg Lightning cut his Tires.jpg Them Lightning screams and swearing.jpg Lighting with the Dress.jpg Lightning McQueen about to Get hit a Bat.jpg Lightning McQueen screaming in Pain gettin hit a Bat.jpg Coraline shuts the Door.jpg Home on The Range (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Rosetta meets Elaris and Emily.jpg Dusty in his Dream.jpg Rosetta and Elaris got Hypnotized.jpg Rosetta does on karate On Dusty.jpg Dusty right Begind Don Lino.jpg Don Lino chases Don Lino.jpg Rossetta, Emily and Elaris facing to Lord Nooth.jpg Emily kicks the Cowbell on Lord Nooth.jpg Lord Nooth as Alamena Slim's defeat.jpg Peter Pan 2 (Shrek 2) Peter Pan 2 title.jpg Peter Pan and Melody running in the SunFlowers while The Pigs chasing them.jpg Peter Pan, Melody and Reggie in the Onion Carriage.jpg Eric and Ariel's First Appearence.jpg Evelyn Deavor's First Appearence in the Bubble.jpg Peter Pan and Melody Angurment.jpg Melody crying.jpg Lou and Evelyn Deavor in the Carriage.jpg Eric meets Peabody and Sherman.jpg Peabody attacks Peter Pan.jpg Reggie punchess Peter Pan in the Nose by Accident.jpg Peabody and Sherman's cute Eyes.jpg Peter Pan drinks the Happily Ever After Potion.jpg Peter Pan and Reggie fainted.jpg Melody fainted.jpg Lucky Bat, Ted, Nick Wilde, Manny, Sid, Diego, Red, Chuck and Bomb sees (on TV of Victor that he's Peter Pan).jpg Ox (Uglydolls) meets In the Bakery.jpg Evelyn Deavor sings "I Need a Hero".jpg Evelyn Deavor about to Get Turned into a Bubble (Evelyn as Fairy Godmother's death).jpg Panda Tale (Shark Tale) Panda Tale title.jpg Brooke with The Pink Pearl.jpg Sid Gagged and Bound.jpg Sid Fights Po.jpg Li Shang Chasing Sid the Sloth.jpg Sid in the Credits.jpg Po in the Credits.jpg Brooke in the Credits.jpg Sour Kangaroo in the Credits.jpg Nico and Pedro in the Credits.jpg Sour Kangaroo finding Sid to Apologyze.jpg then Chicken Joe said Did someone said? Crazy?.jpg The Incredibles (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Junior facing Vlad Vladikoff.jpg Moana comfronting and Anguring Junior.jpg DJ, Walters, June Bailey and Moana falling down after the Plane Exploted.jpg DJ Walters and June Bailey sleeping.jpg Junior, Moana, June Bailey and DJ Walters captured.jpg Alex telling Where is his Super Suit.jpg June Bailey and DJ Walters in the Car.jpg Boss Baby attacks Lou.jpg Lou about to Get Killed in the Plane (Lou as Syndrome's death).jpg Professor Poopypants Presenting after the End.jpg Madagascar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Mater at Beginning (Madagascar title).jpg Lightning Mcqueen shouts in happy while Mater screamed.jpg Silvermist, Lighting McQueen and Migo singing Happy Birthday to Mater.jpg Lighting Mcqueen sleeping.jpg Migo seeing a Train Appearing.jpg Lighting Mcqueen, Migo and Silvermist in the Train.jpg Principal Cinch beats up Lightning Mcqueen in the Grand Central Station.jpg Lightning Mcqueen, Mater Migo and Silvermist at Boxes.jpg Emeet, Lloyd, MetalBeard and Batman escaping the Box.jpg Lightning Mcqueen and Mater fighting in the Boxes.jpg Lightning Mcqueen, Mater Migo and Silvermist running in the Jungle.jpg Miguel Rivera captured by Chakals Bandits.jpg Lightning Mcqueen bites Mater in the Hoof.jpg Chakal Bandits flee away from McQueen.jpg Animal Fairy Bride Victor at Beginning (Animal Fairy Bride title).jpg Fawn grabs and takes Victor from the land of the living dead.jpg Shaw flee away from the Animals and Humans.jpg Victor & Blu: The Curse of the Were-Symbiote Victor and Blu title.jpg The Curse of the Were-Symbiote title.jpg Little Venoms in the Symb-Fact.jpg Victor at Little Symbiote in his head.jpg Victor about to Turned to Venom.jpg Victor and Blu meets The Little Venom.jpg Venom grabs Felicie.jpg Lord Portley-Rind and his Mobs ordering Venom (while Phango and Shaw (isnide the She-Venom costume)) to Attack.jpg Phango and Shaw (isnide the She-Venom costume) running away from the Angry Mobs.jpg Little Venom at The End.jpg Victor Little (Chicken Little) Victor in the School Bell Tower when ringing everybody else the sky is falling.jpg Wyldstyle grabbing the Lego Babies (from Lego Movie 2) after the Town Panic.jpg Percy_with_a_Acorn.png |Percy Patterson with the Acorn in the Hand Orphanlogo.png Victor with Percy Patterson in the Car.jpg Victor Little title.jpg Poop (from Emoji Movie) shocked to Felicie.jpg Chloe about to Launch Victor the Window.jpg Victor about to hit Ball the Baseball with the Bat.jpg Victor sees the piece of the Sky.jpg Neil, Felicie and Victor Chasing finnny from the Piece of sky.jpg Falcon (Stuart Little 2), and Mandragora chasing Finny, Felicie, Victor and Neil.jpg Victor Feels Sad to Percy.jpg Percy sees the Sky shocked when the Sky cracks.jpg Percy feels sad to Victor.jpg Felicie kissing Victor.jpg Greenwood in a Ballerina dress.jpg Maui saying Call Me...Maui when Tulip said oh Maui NO!.jpg Victor, Percy, Felicie, Neil, Finny, Chloe Greenwood in the End of the Movie (while singing Don't Go Breaking my Heart).jpg Neverlands Age: The Meltdown Chowder (Monster House) sliding along Remy.jpg Neverlands Age the Meltdown title.jpg Peter Pan telling the kids a story.jpg Peter Victor and Ralph seeing the melting ice.jpg Victor Peter and Ralph slide down in the eviscerator.jpg Victor and Ralph fights Sulley and Mike.jpg Peter Meets Melody in the Tree Upside Down.jpg Pitch Black chasing Ralph and Victor.jpg Victor meets the Humans.jpg Peter Pan, Melody Ralph, Sulley, Mike and Victor, Chasing the Vultures.jpg Kingpin and Pitch black about top Fall the Boulder.jpg Remy falls down to the 1000 Miles of Death.jpg Peter Pan sees Various Heroes (from Marvel Cinematic Universe).jpg Peter Pan and Melody kissing.jpg Remy in Heaven.jpg Remy about to Attack Victor.jpg Boy Movie (2007) Boy Movie title.jpg Lincoln and Clyde in the Car.jpg Lincoln and Clyde in the Graduation.jpg Lincoln along with Tony Stark (MCU) and Steve Rogers (MCU).jpg Woody tells Clyde choose her Jobs.jpg MCU Heroes and Lincoln Loud out the Hive.jpg Lincoln Loud in the Tennis Ball.jpg Dwayne about to Attack Lincoln with his Winter Boots.jpg Lincoln Loud Meets Audrey.jpg Clyde panicked about Lincoln meeting Audrey.jpg Marty with Lincoln Loud.jpg Clyde eats too mutch Sugar.jpg Lincoln tells the guards to take rudy away.jpg Lincoln being Chased by Dwayne LaFontant.jpg Rita and Lynn loud frekaed out as Businessman saying those arnt the real parents.jpg Clyde Mcbride angrilly about to Attack Businessman.jpg Clyde Mcbride in the Bed from Hospital.jpg Businessman corrects Lincoln Loud.jpg|Businessman corrects Lincoln Loud Lincoln slaps Audrey.jpg|Lincoln slaps Audrey to Snap out of It. Lincoln with his Super Suit.jpg The Simpsons Movie (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Professor Frink in the Title of The Simpsons Movie.jpg Grandsanta freaked out and Warns everyone.jpg Archie as Archie Potter.jpg Lenny Hears A Who! Lenny Hears A Who! Title.jpg Lenny chasing the Speck.jpg Lynn Sr. gets hit a Stapler.jpg Lynn Sr. in the Stapler thing in the Head.jpg Lynn Sr. screaming when the Stapler thing in the Head.jpg Lord Shen Scares Evelyn Deavor.jpg Lord Shen gets Hit a Tree.jpg Lord Shen has the Flower in a Speck.jpg Lenny with a Flower in a Speck.jpg Evelyn ordering the Angry Mobs, Scout Fairies, Ernesto, Security Guards and Animals to Destroy the Speck.jpg Ernesto says That Lenny must Pay.jpg Lincoln shouts YOP!.jpg Evelyn feels sad.jpg Lynn Sr. and Lenny singing can't fight this feeling.jpg Lenny, The Mother and Evelyn singing can't fight this feeling.jpg Ernesto singing can't fight this feeling.jpg B.O.B singing can't fight this feeling.jpg Lord Shen singing can't fight this feeling.jpg Lincoln Loud singing can't fight this feeling.jpg TED WIGGIN-S Ted Wiggins with Flik.jpg TED WIGGIN-S Title.jpg Ted Wiggins Sleeps.jpg Ted founds a Plant.jpg Ted chasing the Red Light.jpg Audrey sees Flik.jpg Audrey shooting someone laughing (Ted).jpg Audrey sees a Type of AUDREY.jpg Audrey has no searching the Plant.jpg Audrey gets Stucked in the Magnet.jpg Audrey seeing a Plant (about to Get Shut Off).jpg Audrey Sleeping (Stand by).jpg Ted about to Run from the Ship to AXIUM.jpg Ted in Spacechip in Space.jpg Ted Meets Ramon.jpg Octopis and Kludd Takes Audrey Up.jpg Peter Meets Ted.jpg Gru wakes up from the Hello Dolly cause Ted Pushed.jpg Audrey telling Ted to Don't Make a sound on Gru and Metal Beak.jpg Gru and Metal Beak shocked to Ted.jpg Ted (accidentaly shooting the system) and Audrey (screamed upon the shooting gun).jpg Audrey gets Mad to Ted for this.jpg Ted Gets Terrified from the Octopis.jpg Ted in the Escape Pod.jpg Audrey and Ted flying in Space.jpg Metal Beak zaps Ted as Audrey Shocked.jpg Metal Beak Knocks, stuffing a chloroform-soaked rag over Audrey's Mouth.jpg Audrey in the Trashdown.jpg Ogres Taking out the Trash (as Audrey about to Trashed).jpg Audrey tries to Get out From the Giant Garbage Cubes.jpg Ted feels Hurted (that Metal Beak attacked).jpg Audrey, Ramon and Ted with The Characters chasing though the Holo-Dectector.jpg Gru fights Metal Beak.jpg Kludd falls down then he fells to the Floor (Kludd as GO-4's death).jpg Octopis go Hurted by Valiant.jpg Peter and Melody saves the BNL Babies.jpg Ted about to Save The Holo-Dectector.jpg But it Was Too Late (Ted gets hit on the Holo-Dectector).jpg Metal Beak about to be Shut down (Metal Beak as AUTO's defeat).jpg Audrey looked Sad to Ted that got Hurted.jpg Audrey sad to Ted holding the Hands.jpg Audrey and Ted (smiling at the end).jpg Mumble (9) Mumble (9) title.jpg Neverlands Age: Dawn of The Soldiers Neverlands Age Dawn of The Soldiers Title.jpg Ralph chasing and hunting Flint Lockwood.jpg An ice mobile on Peter Pan, Melody and the baby.jpg Victor with three Eggs.jpg Joy and Remy in the Tar bubble.jpg Tiago slides down as Buttercup about to Eat Him.jpg Lucas Nickle seeing Sergeant Calhoun.jpg Peter Pan and Melody shocked.jpg|Peter Pan and Melody are shocked that Calhoun appeared Peabody and Sherman meets Peter Pan, Melody, Ralph, Sulley and Mike.jpg Peter Pan, Ralph, Sulley and Mike in Laughing Gas.jpg Victor throws the Chicken.jpg Peabody and Sherman with Puppet Skellington's Heads.jpg Flashback of Varian attack Peabody and Sherman.jpg Joy and Remy dancing the Tango.jpg Joy and Remy kiss.jpg Melody feeling the Pain.jpg Victor running from the Varian.jpg Peter Pan fighting the Octopis.jpg Peabody and Sherman riding the Plane along with Sulley and Mike.jpg Victor saying "This is the End of Victor the Orphan" before after the Fall from the Lava.jpg Peabody, Sherman, Sulley, Mike and Victor got hit in the Window.jpg Varian appears on the Cave.jpg Sergeaant Calhoun bashes Varian.jpg Varian falls down to the Cliff (from Death).jpg Peabody and Sherman goin to Find Varian.jpg An ice mobile on Peter Pan, Ralph, Victor, Diamond Destiny, Sulley, Mike, Melody and the down Peabody and Sherman.jpg Peabody and Sherman having fun With Varian (Varian as Rudy's rehabillitation).jpg Joy hits the Acorn on the Ground.jpg Joy and Remy about to Get Exploted from the Ground.jpg Joy angry at Remy that Getting his Acorn.jpg Pennyline Pennyline Title.jpg Penny faces Scarlet Overkill.jpg Category:Scene From Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE